Winter Wonder
by Late2SGA
Summary: The teammates gate to a snow-covered world, where things are not as they appear... Takes place S3, after Phantoms. Team fic.


~ Winter Wonder ~

An Author's Note follows the story.

Word Count: 1055

Characters: Sheppard, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon.

Disclaimer: 'Stargate Atlantis' and its characters are not mine. I would not have left them under the aegis of those whose interest lay elsewhere.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

In a complete three-sixty pan the MALP had shown a world of only white. John Sheppard felt the familiar rush of excitement and awe when he encountered snow. He breathed in deeply the crispness of the air. The temperature was actually rather mild.

"I'm reading something," Rodney McKay announced. He tapped buttons on the handscanner. "It's not localized." The man's gaze had been glued to the screen since before they'd left the city. John wondered if he'd even bothered to look at the scenery.

The teammates were suited up for the cold and John was warm and comfortable. The sky was blue, the air still, the sun was shining and the landscape sparkled. John stepped to the edge of the dais. The platform and steps were clear of snow.

"Why are we here?" Ronon asked sourly. He didn't look warm or comfortable, only impatient.

Teyla echoed the sentiment. "There was no notation in the Database. Now, after seeing this, what can we hope to find?"

"I'm telling you I'm getting something," Rodney repeated.

John took one step down. He adjusted his aviators. Even with the dark glasses the glare from the snow was blinding. He took another step. A small whirlwind kicked up the flakes in front of him, leaving a glimpse of the stone path beneath. If the track led somewhere, to some town or single structure, it was not noticeable against the horizon.

John looked back at his team. "Shall we go?" Even if they found nothing, John was glad they'd come. He missed the change of seasons, particularly when it was winter on Earth. And most particularly at this time of year. The holiday hadn't held much meaning for him since his mother died. The upcoming festivities, in a place so far from his heritage, had given him back that lost truth. In Atlantis he felt the camaraderie deeply. That oneness with his team, the unity in the Expedition, made his purpose known to himself.

There was something bubbling up inside him. He wanted to build a snowman, or go tobogganing down a hill. He felt like shouting. Snowflakes drifted down from a cloudless sky and stuck in his hair and eyelashes, kissed his cheek and moved on.

The gentle snow suited John's mood. Anything was possible, like a blank slate. There was a reason to be here, with his friends, on this world. Memories of his childhood, the lights and the expectation and the sense of fulfillment, came to him. He'd spent a lot of Christmases alone as an adult. Even when he was married. It had been years since he'd allowed himself to remember the fascination he'd felt for the life-size display in the church courtyard. The camels had made him want to be an explorer when he grew up. That was part of why he became a pilot.

When he turned around to check on his team John saw that Rodney had left the path. The man's gaze was still fixed on the handscanner. Bundled up in layers, his face half-covered by snow goggles, McKay reminded John of a Ninja Turtle.

John called, "Rodney, what're you doin'?"

"I'm telling you there's something here," McKay insisted. He pushed on, kicking through snow, stomping away from the path.

"Do you not think we should stay on the path?" Teyla shouted. "If there is something here, would it not be along the path?"

"Whatever it is," McKay yelled back, "it's getting stronger." He waved his hand in a 'follow me' gesture and never looked up.

John sighed internally and walked back to follow Rodney's footprints. Random flakes had become an angry flurry of activity that was decreasing visibility. John looked down at the trail Rodney had made and moved aside some of the snow with the tip of his boot. Rodney had stopped, nearly invisible in the storm that was swirling between them. "McKay, get back here!"

Rodney acted as if he might ignore the order, but he trudged back through the snow. His frown became clear as he approached his teammates. "It's back to the way it was. Whatever it is."

"Appeared from nowhere and can't be reproduced?" John smirked, "Are we talkin' cold fusion?"

"Oh, har, Colonel," Rodney grumbled.

The snow was falling steadily, large flakes that fell lazily. The vista was once again pristine, as if man had never set foot upon the world. The return path to the Gate was still visible.

John took off his glove and held out his hand. Tiny, perfect crystals touched his skin and flew away. He checked his watch. "I think I'm calling this one."

"I agree. Let's go," Ronon muttered and turned to leave.

"What? Why?" Rodney questioned.

"Phase diagram." McKay gawked, so John continued, "You know what I mean."

"I just didn't think you knew what a– Nevermind," Rodney spluttered. "What do you mean?"

John knelt to brush aside the snow that covered the trail Rodney had made when he left the path. "What do you see?"

McKay knelt and brushed aside snow. And more snow. There was no sign of any passage, no compressed snow, no solid prints. Rodney scooped up a handful of snow and made a snowball. When he opened his gloves, the snow blew away. He took out the scanner and tapped keys. "It's water," he confirmed.

"How long has it been snowing?" John asked knowingly.

McKay checked his watch. "Nearly an hour." An expression flashed across his face. He tapped more keys. "Crystallization is an exothermic process," he stated in stubborn confusion.

Ronon switched his gaze to John for an interpretation.

"Barring other factors, when it snows, the air temperature rises," John obliged. "Which it hasn't."

A sudden flurry of snowflakes whirled around the team, making a dense, impassable cloud. The teammates huddled at the blizzard's center, where conditions were relatively calm. As quickly as it had come, chaos ceased, leaving behind a sculpted display—three humans riding toward a floating pinpoint of shimmering light, visible despite the blindingly bright conditions.

Out of the corner of his eye John saw Rodney's jaw drop. The expression on McKay's face, when he turned his wide-eyed stare at John, was indescribable.

"I do not understand," Teyla said. "What are those beasts?"

"Camels," John answered slowly.

"So, what is it?" Ronon asked.

"A miracle," John said. *~*  
...

Author's Note: This idea came to me while I was driving over compact snow and ice 'trails' left by previous vehicles' tires on the roadway.

Water has three phases - solid, liquid and vapor. An unusual property of water is the solid form (because of the way the molecules align in the lattice) is less dense than the liquid form and that is why ice floats. In addition, when enough pressure is applied to the solid form, it liquefies. An ice skater is actually gliding on a thin layer of water that has formed beneath the skate's thin blade.

Feedback is always appreciated.

For Iuvsbruce, although she doesn't know it.

Merry Christmas, and thanks for reading!


End file.
